After Wedding
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Seusai mengadakan pernikahan massal, seluruh kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami mengadakan pesta! Gila, mungkin. Sanji menggendong Nami, Luffy merangkul Hancock, Zoro.../"Kau tidak ingin ke pesta, Zoro?"/ Zoro menyeringai nakal ke arah sang istri./"Merepotkan, ayo ke kamar!" Drabble! ZoRo! RnR onegai?:3


**.**

**.**

**.**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**.**

**After Wedding by Yukimura Hana a.k.a Minyan**

**.**

**Menerima flame yang rasional dan bertanggung jawab.**

**.**

**.**

**Camera Rolling... Action!(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Letupan-letupan kebahagian menyeruak seusai janji ikrar semati itu terucap. Riuh gemuruh tepukan tangan menggema di ruangan itu. Saling melempar tawa, orang-orang yang berada di sana bahagia. Berurai air mata dengan sunggingan senyum, dan menyekanya dengan perasaan berdebar.

"Kita pestaaaa! DAGING! DAGING! SANJIIII!" Luffy yang paling bersemangat kali ini. Padahal sebelumnya, lelaki dengan garis luka di bawah mata kiri itu sempat meributkan acara ini. Katanya, acara pernikahan itu tidak enak. Tidak ada makanan sama sekali! Tapi setelah bujukan dari Hancock, akhirnya sang Kapten mengiyakan saja. Toh diiming-imingi makanan, shishishi...

"Bukan aku yang masak, Kapten Bodoh! Aku mana sempat memasak saat mengucap janji di acara pentingku? Mellorineeee~" ujar Sanji, langsung memeluk Nami dengan beringas. Yang tentu saja disambut jitakan yang tak kalah mematikan.

Robin terkekeh melihat aksi teman satu krunya tersebut, kemudian melirik Zoro yang masih memejamkan mata sambil melipat tangan di dada. Mungkin, Zoro sedang jaim, mau dibilang dewasa di hadapannya sekarang. pikirnya.

"Yasudah, ayo cepat ke pesta!" Hancock berkata dengan wajah berbinar, lalu menatap Luffy dengan inosen. Terlahir dengan tidak peka, Luffy cuek bebek sembari memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam lubang hidung.

"Nami-swaaaan~ ayo ke pesta!" teriak Sanji. Tangannya langsung menggendong Nami dengan gaya bridal, lalu melesat berlari menuju kerumunan yang tengah tertawa-tawa.

Robin, dan Hancock berpandangan. Sedikit iri dengan Sanji yang selalu menggebu-gebu soal percintaan. Berbeda dengan pasangan mereka yang terkesan tidak peka dan ogah-ogahan.

"Luffy, ayo kepesta! Katanya mau daging! Ayo!"

Langsung saja, Hancock melingkari tangan Luffy pada lehernya. Kemudian berjalan cepat menyusul Sanji dan Nami yang sudah duluan menuju pesta, meninggalkan Robin dan Zoro dalam keheningan.

Iris azur Robin menatap lekat lelaki yang telah menjabat sebagai suaminyadalam kurun waktu lima menit yang lalu itu. Menyunggingkan senyum jahil, lalu sedikit mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah Zoro, berniat menggoda.

"Kau tidak ingin ke pesta, Zoro?" Robin membuka suara, masih dengan senyum jahilnya. "atau mau pergi ke sana jika kita melakukan seperti mereka?"

Kening Zoro berkedut, namun tak mengindahkan seringaian yang ada di bibirnya. Perlahan, mata kanan itu terbuka dan menampakkan manik kelabu yang tak kalah nakal.

"Untuk apa ke pesta?" jawab Zoro, menggantungkan kalimatnya. "merepotkan, ayo ke kamar!"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, tangan kekar Zoro langsung melingkar pada pinggul ramping Robin dan membawanya cepat. Tentu, ke kamar mereka...

Kejadian setelah itu? Ssttt! Anak di bawah umur, belum boleh tahu! Shishishi...

**.**

**.**

**終わり****/ END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: END DENGAN GAJENYA! HAHAHA dapet ide abal lagi dan lagi-lagi drabble. Kok gak OS atau MC ya? Entah, otak gak mau diajak kompromi nih, mungkin lelah(?) Kuncuuup! Tapi, makasih udah baca! Review dong? /kode**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

Seusai pesta, Chopper tidak bisa tidur di ruang terbuka, entah mengapa. Kemudian, ia menghitung seluruh nakamanya yang tergeletak dengan bir yang berceceran di lantai satu-persatu. Katanya, jika tidak bisa tidur, cobalah menghitung hingga sepuluh.

"Satu ... Dua ... Lima ... Eh! Bukan lima!" Chopper menepuk keningnya saat mengetahui ia salah berhitung, lalu mencoba menghitung lagi.

"Satu ... Dua ... Eh? Dimana Zoro dan Robin?"

Perlahan, telinganya menangkap suara yang aneh-aneh. Suara yang berisi desahan dan kadang berteriak tidak jelas. Takut itu suara hantu, ia memutuskan untuk merapatkan diri pada Luffy dan Usopp. Tanpa tahu, bahwa Zoro dan Robin tengah bersenang-senang.

Bersenang-senang? Sssttt! Anak di bawah umur, belum boleh tahu! Shishishi...


End file.
